Floating mattress, lounges, and the like are among the most popular beach and pool recreational devices. They typically comprise a relatively planar bladder that may have an inflatable raised portion, or pillow, at one end. More elaborate devices may take the shape of a chair that floats upright so that the user may assume a seated position. The manufacture of some known inflatable lounge chairs requires more than 20 welds and a custom welding table.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative inflatable lounge chairs and methods of manufacturing the same to reduce and simplify the manufacturing steps required to make them.